


the way

by thearcherballet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some thoughts Stiles Stilinski has about a certain redhead</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way

It’s not as though he didn’t want it to happen.  God knows he does.

It’s the way her fingers thread through his hair like holding onto a lifeline.

It’s the way she says he stops breathing after they separate, but he’s pretty sure she stops too.

It’s the way every time he looked at her she seemed to be lost looking at his face, exhaling a new record of number of freckles she’d counted before he noticed.

It’s the way her eyes seem to convey every emotion known to man in one second, maybe less, and never settle on a shade of green.

It’s the way she seemed to bounce on the balls of her feet on those days she wasn’t finding a dead body.

It’s the way she always seemed to be able to find him and he felt lost without her seeking him out.

It’s the way her face paled when she knew shit was about to go down.

It’s the way she tried to distance herself from pain, and still ended up getting hurt.

It’s the way she seemed invincible but she’d still roll down the window of her car to tell him she wasn’t.

It’s the way she knew he really saw her, yet pretended he didn’t.

It’s the way she seemed to accept he wasn’t a blind puppy anymore, chasing after her; they were pit bulls together fending off intruders in their own way.

It’s not as though she didn’t want it to happen either.  He knows she does. 

In the meantime, he will hold her hand.  He will hug her and absorb her sadness so that she could be strong again, eventually.  Because first he’s Lydia Martin’s friend and his love for her is second.  She’s too precious for this world and a world without her is not one in which Stiles Stilinski could be in.


End file.
